que le ha pasado a doble d?
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: las consecuencias de la vida hacen que doble d sea transferido de su escuela a una prestigiosa, y que sea con el tiempo separado de sus amigos, pero cuando vuelve a la preparatoria, resulta que llega muy cambiado, su actitud y su vestimenta son completamente diferentes, convinacion extraña de kevedd y kevedd reverse XD espero y les guste es mi primer one-shot


**wiiiiii porque no tengo nada mas que hacer y me gusta desaogarme con mi pareja favorita del momento XD aqui les va algo kevedd :3 es un pequeño one-shot con el tiempo ire escribiendo mas eso es seguro, ya que me gusta mucho contribuir a que esta pareja se haga mas conocida XD bueno **

**aclaraciones: es como una convinacion rara de kevedd y kevedd reverse XD esta el edd del reverse y el kevin del kevedd normal :3 si lo se, hice un revoltijo XD ademas es confuso ya que practicamente puse a los dos semes a hacer una pareja y por mas que suene grosero uno se pregunta "quien le da a quien?!" XD pero bueno dejen mi revoltijo XD edd es el unico que esta cambiado, los demas personajes siguen con sus respectivas personalidades originales, ya aclarado esto comencemos :3**

* * *

un gran dia en la preparatoria peach creek, el líder del equipo de football estaba en los pasillos del ultimo piso (en el cual no había mucho alumnado), saltándose la ultima clase, disfrutando de los minutos que tenia libres hasta que el timbre de salida sonara, paso el tiempo y faltando solo tres minutos decidió ir a la planta baja por sus cosas a su casillero, seria lo mas razonable, pues quería evitarse la multitud que habría en la puerta de salida de la escuela, acabando de tomar sus cosas se dirigio a la puerta que daba rumbo a el estacionamiento, para luego poder tomar rumbo a su casa, sin embargo antes de llegar tuvo la desgracia de escuchar una vos molesta y familiar a la vez

-calabaza! -kevin giro la cabeza lentamente para luego encontrarse con un chico que le había empezado a molestar desde que la preparatoria habia iniciado

-que quieres idiota? -dijo molesto

-el profesor de historia encargo un trabajo para el lunes que viene, y nos puso a ti y a mi en el mimo equipo, asi que ire a tu casa a las seis

-que?! porque me tuvo que tocar contigo perdedor?!

-a mi tampoco me agrada idiota, preferiría hacerlo solo, pero el profesor dijo que no, si hubieras asistido a la clase y tambíen te hubieras quejado, seguramente el profesor habría accedido a dejarnos hacerlo cada uno por separado, pero no el caballero se digno a no ir a clase!

-bah! como sea! -dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su motocicleta

-mira calabaza no quiero una mala nota, asi que mas te vale trabajar! -después de esto eddward o doble d como se le conocía camino rumbo a su auto y entro para ponerlo en marcha y marcharse bastante enojado

-tsk! -chisto furioso kevin, el hizo lo mismo y subió a su moto, luego la empezó a poner en marca y se fue rumbo a su casa, era increíble como doble d había cambiado desde la secundaria, el primer año de secundaria había sido como siempre, de hecho todo el cul-de-sac había permanecido intacto, cada quien como debía de ser, pero todo cambio a partir del segundo año, por razones que se desconocían, los edd´s fueron separados, ed y sara se habían ido de la ciudad y doble d se había ido de la escuela, ya que sus padres querían darle una mejor educación, en cuanto a eddy se había quedado en la secundaria solo por el segundo año, kevin notaba que durante un tiempo eddy y doble d aun se hablaban y de vez en cuando venia ed de visita, pero con el tiempo, eddy tambíen tuvo que marchar, dejando a solo uno de los edd´s en el barrio, poco a poco se empezó a saber poco de doble d hasta que finalmente lo único que se sabia de el era que aun seguia en esa escuela prestigiosa, el resto del segundo año y del tercer año, eran totalmente desconocido para todos en el barrio, excepto por algunos detalles, como aun vivían en el mismo barrio, era imposible que no supieran absolutamente nada de edd, gracias a que nazz siempre se había considerado una chica muy buena para averiguar información, el resto del barrio se había enterado que doble d había conseguido un trabajo, que logro comprarse un auto por su cuenta y que la escuela "prestigiosa" lo había cambiado bastante, poco a poco, todos los vecinos, comenzaron a ver como doble d iba cambiando poco a poco su aspecto e incluso su vestimenta y su actitud, paso de parecer alguien nervioso a ser alguien muy seguro de si mismo, pero no para bien, paso de ser alguien de buen corazón a una persona fría, seria y de muy mal carácter, todo lo que le había pasado en esa escuela era un misterio pero, nazz incluso había dicho, que seguramente, si el nuevo doble d cruzaba solo dos palabras con kevin, estos dos terminarían armando una buena pelea, la cual seria muy igualada, sin embargo aun quedaban rastros del antiguo doble d, como su obsesión por el orden, tambíen sus buenas calificaciones y su amor por el estudio, en el momento en que ella había dicho esto nadie le creía del todo, pues lo creían casi imposible, dos tipos de personalidad combinadas en una, era casi imposible verlo, las hermanas crueles tambíen se habían enterado de esto, pues ellas se habían quedado en la misma secundaria desde el primer año, nazz había logrado hacer una "amistad" con ellas, en especial con marie, para tener mas informacion, sin embargo ellas tampoco sabían nada habían muchas dudas, pero esas dudas fueron disipadas el primer día en la preparatoria, cuando doble d llego a la clase todos lo miraron con un aire preocupado, pero a la vez algo felices, pues a pesar de que la mayoría nunca habían sido amigos del todo de los edd´s, todos habían tenido una infancia juntos, algunos trataron de acercarse a edd, pues con la información de nazz, muchos dedujeron que la razón mas segura por la cual edd hubiera cambiado era porque el se había quedado en una escuela nueva sin sus amigos y tenia que aprender a sobrevivir sin ellos dos, y la verdad es que no se equivocaban, sin embargo ya era tarde para tratar de acercarse a el, los primeros que lo intentaron fueron, rolf, nazz, marie y kevin, quien decía que iba solamente porque sus amigos lo obligaron, sin embargo antes de que estos digieran algo doble d los callo diciendo una simple frase "no vine aqui para hacer amigos idiotas, solo vine aquí para estudiar..." esto como era de esperarse hizo enojar a kevin, dejo en shock a nazz y rolf y le rompio el corazon a marie, kevin golpeo a doble d y este le devolvió el golpe, algo que nadie se esperaba, una pelea grande se armo, y desde entonces doble d y kevin se odian a mas no poder, y se podria decir que eran "rivales" pues ambos eran muy parecidos cada quien por su lado claro, doble d entro al equipo de natacion de la preparatoria y kevin al equipo de football, con ayuda de nazz, kevin logro que le fuera mejor en la escuela, incluso llego a igualar mas no a superar las calificaciones de doble d, se odiaban a mas no poder, y el hecho de que ahora ambos estuvieran en el mismo equipo para el trabajo de historia, podría ser el detonante, que los aria odiarse aun mas pues ambos tenían que soportarse mutuamente.

Después de pensar de todo esto, recordando por todo lo que había pasado desde que doble d llego, Kevin no pudo evitar poner una mala cara, pero aun así, una pequeña parte de él, muy en su interior decía "que bueno que ahora esta aquí" ese pensamiento estaba sumamente en su interior.

por fin kevin llego a su casa, coloco su motocicleta en la cochera y tomo sus cosas y entro a su casa, fue directo a la cosína y dejo las llaves de la casa en la mesa, luego fue a la nevera y tomo un poco de jugo del que había adentro, cuando cerro la nevera vio que pegada en esta habia una nota de sus padres que decia "iremos a casa de tu tia por hoy, volveremos mañana por la noche, al parecer tuvo un accidente y hay que ir a ver como esta, te diremos lo que paso cuando volvamos, hay comida congelada, y aun tienes ropa limpia, te quiere mama" kevin arrugo la nota y la tiro

-perfecto así no tendré que actuar de buena manera solo porque mis padres estén aqui... -despues de que dijo esto, kevin escucho el timbre de la puerta, emitio un suspiro pesado y dijo -ya voy! -camino hasta la puerta y la habrio sin muchas ganas, enfrente suyo se encontraba doble d con un cuaderno, una computadora portatil y un libro, kevin hizo una mueca y luego dijo a doble d -pasa perdedor...

-gracias calabaza... -dijo doble d con una sonrisa de lado, que se veía extrañamente satisfecha, doble d entro y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de la sala, como si fuera su casa, doble d puso los libros sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar -muy bien mocoso, nos toco el tema de la guerra de texas, tenemos que hacer un informe escrito y una exposición, para el lunes -kevin no soporto la actitud de doble d y rápidamente le dijo algo enojado

-a ver, a ver idiota, tu no puedes venir a mi casa, ponerte cómodo y darme ordenes! quiero que sepas que tu aquí no eres bienvenido!, y la única razón por la que estas aquí es solo porque me ha ido bien en la escuela y no quiero que me valla mal por tu culpa de acuerdo doble tonto?! -doble d lo miro un par de segundos algo serio y luego río lo miro y le dijo

-hace bastante que nadie me llama así... lo extrañaba... -kevin se quedo con los ojos abiertos, sin poder procesar bien esas palabras, no lo comprendía, era imposible que alguien al que molestaste desde niño, con ese apodo en particular, dijera que extrañaba que lo molestaras, simplemente era imposible creerlo, lentamente doble d empezó a caminar hacía kevin, este salio de sus pensamientos e instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, edd vio esto y solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa burlona, que molesto obviamente a kevin, kevin reacciono y de inmediato su expreción cambio de una de dudas a una llena de odio e ira, y sobre todo no vergüenza, por haberse mostrado de alguna manera débil ante doble d, edd comprendió muy bien todas las facetas de la cara de kevin, pues a el se le facilitaba mucho leer a las personas, asi que solo regreso a su asiento y dijo -bueno calabaza, siéntate que ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso en esta ridícula pelea -kevin solo lo miro algo furioso, pero se digno a hacerle caso, pues era cierto

ambos comenzaron a trabajar primero en la exposición, pues esta debia ser bastante extensa, ya que el profesor de historia no se conforma con trabajos pequeños, kevin leia tranquilamente el libro de historia y subrayaba las partes mas importantes del tema, mientras que edd acomodaba las ideas, y fechas, en su computadora, kevin estaba mas confundido que nunca, esperaba pelear todo el día con doble d pero en ningún momento ocurrió eso, pensó que seria una buena idea conversar con el, pues se estaba aburriendo y asi podría hacer que sus amigos estuvieran un poco mas felices, pues algunos se sentían mal por doble d, kevin suspiro y se animo a decirle a doble d

-quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias... -dijo secamente edd

-bueno, pues yo si -kevin se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta su cocina, saco un baso y en el se sirvio jugo, luego tomo otro baso y sirvio en el un poco de agua, regreso a la mesa y coloco el agua al lado de edd, este miro el baso un par de segundos y dijo

-dije que no queria nada...

-si lo se, pero aun asi, es por hospitalidad...

-mmmm que hospitalario resultaste ser...

-aja, como digas... oye doble tonto te puedo preguntar algo?

-mientras sea sobre el trabajo si...

-bueno no es sobre el trabajo pero, aun asi te lo preguntare, que paso con el chico nervioso de nuestra infancia?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia calabaza...

-vamos doble d, algunos tratamos de ser tus amigos y tu simplemente nos rechazaste, mínimo debiste decirnos el porque

-callate ya quieres?

-no me voy a callar, la mayoría de nosotros estamos confundidos y marie esta algo deprimida, si mínimo dijeras la razón

-no hay razon que puedas tu o alguien mas cambiar de acuerdo? ya puedes dejarme en paz?! estas empezando a hartarme calabaza!

-y tu a mi!

-mira si tanto te importa! te dire, pero cuando hayamos acabado el trabajo y solo si la exposición sale con 10 de acuerdo?

-bien... -kevin no sabia el porque accedía a su trato, pues según el no le interesaba demasiado, pero aun asi, el trato ya estaba hecho.

el lunes llego y la clase de historia fue la ultima que tuvieron, ellos fueron uno de los primeros, y como era de esperarse, fueron los mejores, un 10 limpio en la exposición, cuando su exposición acabo, cada uno se fue a su asiento, kevin anoto en un papel un mensaje para doble d, este lo lanzo hacia su mesa banco y doble d solo lo miro, este mensaje decía "que no se te olvide el trato perdedor!", doble d rio un poco y le contesto con un papel que decía "en la piscina después de las clases", el resto de la clase siguió normal, kevin tomo su mochila y sus cosas del casillero, se despidió de sus amigos, y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba la piscina de la escuela, dejo sus cosas en un lugar alejado de la piscina para evitar que estas se mojara, doble de lo esperaba parado cerca de esta, kevin camino hasta el y sin mas le dijo

-y bien? -doble d no dijo nada, solo sonrió y le contesto

-eres demaciado testarudo... -este en un movimiento rápido tomo a kevin de su chaqueta y lo acerco a el, plantandole un beso en los labios, kevin quedo en shock, doble d se separo un poco de el y le dijo -... es por tu culpa que soy asi... -luego de decirle esto, lo jalo fuertemente haciendo que este cayera a la piscina, cuando doble d vio que kevin salio a la superficie a salvo se acerco un poco a el y le dijo -espero y no tenga que explicártelo mejor calabaza... -edd tomo sus cosas y antes de que se fuera le dijo -nos vemos calabaza... -kevin solo gruño y furioso tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a su casa, esa noche kevin durmió extrañamente tranquilo, pues aunque doble d le hubiera "visto la cara" sintió como una puerta se habría ante el para hacer realidad un futuro que el estaba realmente ansioso por ver, pues ese dia, ese inicio de semana, seria el inicio de su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

**buenooooooo aqui acaba, siganme que les parece XD lo confieso fue dificil hacer este one-shot pero al fin esta hecho :3 dejen comentarios sujerencias criticas constructivas y demas, nos vemos luego y no se olviden de seguir el comic de "amigos o enemigos o pareja" la pagina que viene sera la ultima a colos luego las demas seran a blanco y negro hasta que el cap acabe ^^ bueno nos leemos luego bye :3**


End file.
